Boredom Sucks
by Bee
Summary: Scully's bored in the office.... remember the pencil throwing?


20:58 29/03/99 I'd just like to say, that this is how sad I am... Hi to everyone who knows me!

TITLE: Boredom sucks. (1/1)  
AUTHOR: Bee Slayer [bee_slayer@hotmail.com][1] my fridge loves feedback:-)  
CATEGORY: H, UST  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: Chinga,  
DISCLAIMER: They're not mine!! and I can't sleep at night because of it. I want them!!!  
KEYWORD: Humor, Mulder/Scully UST  
ARCHIVE: If you want. But please leave my name and e-mail address on it and e-mail l'il old me the URL. Please.  
SUMMARY: Scully's bored in the office...Title says it all. Pure fluff. I wouldn't even bother with it if I were you. But I'm not you, don't listen to me, read it and see for yourself.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really nervous about posting this, so if you want to give me feedback, please be gentle. Flames will be sent stright back to you so please don't bother. This is something I thought up while I was VERY bored one day in the easter holidays. 

* Hi, this is the fridge. The in-box can't come to the phone at the minute, so if you'd like to leave a message it'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP! *

***********************************************************************

Here goes, boredom sucks, part one.

********** **********

Mulder walked up to the office door, smiling to himself. They had solved a major case a couple of days ago, and he had stayed up until god knows what time last night finishing off the paperwork. According to Scully it had been his turn. He figured it was the least he could do, given that over their five years together he had done the case reports and all the rest of the written crap about five times. Once a year, according to Scully. He hoped she knew what he had given up for her last night. The Fox network had been showing a B-movie monster marathon which he had been looking forward to for months. If he didn't know better he'd swear she had done it just to be sadistic...

At least this morning he had an excuse for being late. Hopefully she wouldn't chew him out about it. Too much.

Scully yawned and glanced at the clock: it was 10.30 and Mulder still wasn't there. Typical. She crossed over her legs at the feet, which were resting on Mulder's desk. They would have been resting on hers, but she didn't have one. One of these days she was going to have to do something about that. Anyway, she was sitting on Mulder's chair, experimenting. She had seen his little trick of throwing pencils at the ceiling. It had looked like fun, so... she had decided to try it. It had at least distracted her from thinking about how cute Mulder had looked in his re-dicovered leather jacket and whether he was going to bother making an appearance at work today.

She was *BORED*. She could not express that enough. There were no new cases and she had nothing to do. It should have made a nice change from doing paperwork in a cockroach infested motel. But she was bored brainless.

Mulder opened the door and watched in amusement as Scully threw up a pencil, noticed him standing there and quickly tried to hide her surprise as the pencil landed on her head.

Mulder laughed as he shrugged of his coat and sat down on the available chair.

"Enjoying yourself there, Scully?"

Scully narrowed her eyes at him, running a hand through her hair. "Well maybe if you'd bother to get your butt into work on time I wouldn't *have* to throw pencils at the ceiling to amuse myself."

He winked at her, "well if you can think of a way for me to amuse you, I'd be more than willing..." he trailed off suggestively.

Scully glared at him, an expression that had on occasion turned men like Mulder into quivering wrecks (although he seemed to have acquired an immunity to it), and threw a pencil at him.

He ducked as it sailed over his head, hitting the wall.

"Hey! That nearly hit me!"

Scully cocked an eyebrow at him, "What would be the *point* of throwing it, if not to *hit* you?"

She got up to retrieve the runaway pencil and sat back down, oblivious to Mulder's raised eyebrow. He wasn't used to seeing this kind of behaviour from his normally quite sensible partner. Maybe they were in another Syzygy again.

She tipped back the chair, resuming her earlier position. She held the pencil above her head and aimed. Mulder couldn't stop himself from letting his gaze run over her body before returning to the look of concentration on her face. 

Scully threw the pencil, and then threw *herself* out of the way as it came back down towards her.

She threw a pleading glance at Mulder, "Is there a technique to this or something?"

"You know, if you're really that bored, I can think of other ways to entertain ourselves."

She glared at him, "You know, Mulder, one of these days I'm going to throw one of your immature innuendoes back in your face, and I guarantee you won't know what hit you."

"Now there's a threat I can't wait for you to carry out." He pushed his chair over to where she was sitting and took the pencil from her.

"It's all in the wrist."

"Really." Scully sounded doubtful. She hoped he meant the pencils.

"Uh huh. Kind of like darts." He threw it up in the air and watched in satisfaction as it hit the tile and stayed there.

"I can *play* darts," whined Scully.

He reached right over her and pulled out another perfectly sharpened pencil from his drawer. 

She stopped to think about why he had so many perfectly sharpened pencils in his drawer and decided it wasn't worth the brainpower. She then tried not to think about their position as he pulled back and took her right hand. He opened it and put the pencil in. He glanced at her; she seemed to be giving him a strange look. He ignored it.

"Okay. Now you draw your arm back, like this...and *throw*!"

Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, MD, watched in awe as the pencil flew up into the air, hit the ceiling tile...and stayed there.

Scully looked at Mulder, Mulder looked at Scully.

She shut her eyes in disbelief, "The satisfaction that gives you is amazing."

He nodded, perfectly serious, "I know."

They both grinned as they exchanged high fives.

Scully decided she should move before she gave into the urge to kiss him. She stood up so suddenly that it caused Mulder to tilt dangerously backwards. She reached out to grab him, but she was too late and he went crashing to the floor. For a couple of seconds neither agent moved. Then Mulder groaned heavily, rolling over to face Scully who was trying to contain her giggles.

*This would never have happened with Diana*, he thought, *she didn't have a sense of humour*

He gave her a disdainful look which only made her want to laugh harder.

"Oh, go ahead."

Scully couldn't stop it any longer. She doubled over in laughter. She sensed that Mulder wasn't amused, but the sight of him lying there...

Mulder narrowed his eyes at her, *This *definitely* wouldn't have happened with Pheobe*.

"I don't suppose you'd like to help me up?" He held up a hand to her.

He knew she'd take it. She was *that* stupid. She did, and a she took his hand, still laughing, he pulled her down.

"Hey!" she managed to choke out before she landed on top of him. For a second she was too shocked to move, but than she saw the ridiculousness of the whole situation and started to laugh again.

Mulder exhaled loudly, he'd had the wind knocked out of him when she landed, she was a lot heavier than she looked. He couldn't believe her. He'd thought that that would at least subside her giggles. It was starting to get irritating. She sounded like a constipated hyena. He dared not tell her she looked like a chipmunk. And he still wanted to kiss her. She was close to hysterics now, and had her head down on his chest, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's really not that funny you know. Seinfeld is funny. Don King's hair is funny. Gwyneth Paltrow's Oscar acceptance speech was funny. This is not funny."

She lifted her head and saw the mild amusement in his eyes, "Oh, come on," she said, her laughter on hold for now, "We're lying on the floor in our office after you fell off your chair? How is that not funny?"

"Well excuse me for not having your warped sense of humour, but all we need now is for Skinner to walk through that door."

"Oh, please," she scoffed, "that is not going to happen."

Mulder wiggled an eyebrow at her, "Which means we're all alone in the office, lying on the floor."

"Do you *have* a point?" Scully asked, trying not to blush at his usual hidden meaning. Actually, not so hidden. She propped herself up with her elbow, her face directly above Mulder's.

He moved his face closer and opened his mouth to speak when the door opened.

Assistant Director Walter Skinner opened the door, took one look at what was going on, opened his mouth, shut it again, blinked a couple of times and walked back out.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other nervously, and both looked towards the door as it opened again.

"You two. My office. Now." He walked out, leaving the door open, while Scully scrambled up off the floor, leaving Mulder to help himself up.

As they followed Skinner up the stairs, Mulder caught her arm, pulling her closer to him, "You're not laughin' now, G-woman."

He then used his hold on her arm to push her behind him, taking over her. Scully watched him as he turned back and winked. *Yeah, Mulder, I'm not laughing*, she thought, *but at least I'm not walking around with a gum wrapper stuck to my head.* She grinned and started walking again, as the pencil in their office hit the floor with a thud.

***********************************************************************

So what do you think? Kind of abusing the label humour really, isn't it? I think I'll stick to Angsty-MSR from now on. (Apart from the sequel, that is!) And is there such a word as 'ridiculousness'?

[bee_slayer@hotmail.com][1]

[chocolatefudgebee_slayer@yahoo.co.uk][2]

Feedback is welcomed with open arms, but no flames please. My in-box is very sensitive, if not a little neurotic ;-)

***** * * ***** *

* * * * * *

***** * ***** *

* * * * 

***** * ***** *

   [1]: mailto:bee_slayer@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:chocolatefudgebee_slayer@yahoo.co.uk



End file.
